fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Maleficent Trailer/Transcript
Transcript: *Narrator: SuperWhyMovies Productions presents, It's all new 30th full-length animated motion picture. *Gumball Watterson: Is anyone here? *Scootle: Momma, There's a boy in the castle! *Rarity: A boy. *Twilight Sparkle: A boy? *Narrator: The classic story of Beauty and the Maleficent. She was a lonely Maleficent, Cursed by the mysterious spell, And she was the beautiful young boy who could set him and his kingdom free. *Twilight Sparkle: He's the one. He has come to break the spell! *Narrator: They were too complete opposites, *Gumball Watterson: I don't want to have anything to do with her! *Maleficent: He is being so...difficult! *Narrator: Until someone wonderful happened. *Gumball Watterson (singing): There's something sweet, *Princess Celestia: Straighten up! *Gumball Watterson (singing): And almost kind, *Twilight Sparkle: Show me the smile. *Gumball Watterson (singing): But she was mean, And she was coarse and unrefined. But now she's dear, *Twilight Sparkle: You look so... *Gumball Watterson (singing): And so unsure, *Maleficent: Stupid. *Gumball Watterson (singing): I wonder why I didn't see it there before. *Narrator: It's a story filled with fun, *Mittens: Ooh, I beg your pardon! *Narrator: Adventure, *Twilight Sparkle: Sacre bleu, invaders! *Changelings: Aaaah! *Narrator: And dozens of wonderful new SuperWhyMovies characters. *Aria Blaze & Sonta Duck: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Rainbow Dash: Keep it down. *Narrator: Featuring six new songs from the academy award winning composer and lyricist of The Little Mer-mancub. *All (singing): Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request! It's ten years since we had anybody here And we're obsessed! *Narrator: This holiday season, share the fun, the magic, and the music, of an entertainment you'll will never forget. *All (singing): Be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... *Narrator: SuperWhyMovies's Beauty and the Maleficent. *All (singing): ...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! Trailer/Transcript 1: *(The Following Preview has Been Approved for All Audiences by The Motion Pictures Association of America) *(Disney and Sega Productions Logo) *(Gumball/Belle and Maleficent/Beast have adjourned to the balcony, under a starry sky) *Maleficent/Beast: Gumball, Are you ... happy here with me? *Gumball/Belle: (Slightly hesitant) Yes. (She looks off into the distance) *Maleficent/Beast: What is it? *Gumball/Belle: If only I could see my aunt again. Just for a moment. I miss him so much. *Maleficent/Beast: (Looks disappointed, then excited) There is a way. *(The pair adjourn to the Maleficent/Beast's lair, where Maleficent/Beast hands Gumball/Belle the Mirror) *Maleficent/Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything at all you wish to see. *Gumball/Belle: (Hesitantly) I'd like to see my aunt ... please. *(The Magic Mirror shines and Gumball/Belle turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Mittens/Maurice fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Gumball/Belle is shocked. Maleficent/Beast looks at her with concern) *Gumball/Belle: Aunt Mittens. Oh, no. She's sick, she may be dying. And she's all alone. *(Maleficent/Beast turns, then looks at the Rose, deep in thought) *Maleficent/Beast: Then ... then you -- you must go to her. *Gumball/Belle: What did you say? *Maleficent/Beast: I release you. You're no longer my prisoner. *Gumball/Belle: (Amazed) You mean ... I'm free? *Maleficent/Beast: Yes. *Gumball/Belle: Oh, thank you. (To Magic Mirror) Hold on, Aunt Mittens. I'm on my way. *(He turns to leave, then turns back to give the Magic Mirror back to Maleficent/Beast) *Maleficent/Beast: Take it with you ... so you'll always have a way to look back ... and remember me. *Gumball/Belle: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me. *(Gumball/Belle turns to leave and Maleficent/Beast looks down sadly) *(Beauty and the Maleficent) *(COMING SOON) Category:Transcripts Category:Beauty and the Beast Transcripts